


Friends?

by rootytootypointnshooty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootytootypointnshooty/pseuds/rootytootypointnshooty





	Friends?

"Shut up, Ronald!" Hermione screamed at Ron. 

"Why should I Hermione?! What about all the times he called you a mud blood?" Ron said mockingly. Hermione had had enough of Ron's rude remarks about her and her new boyfriend. All because she wasn’t with him. 

"I am happy with Draco! He ACTUALLY cares about me!" Hermione was getting incredibly annoyed at her so called 'friend'. 

"You have no idea, do you? How could you be so dumb?" Ron had lowered his voice to a whisper. Hermione, on the other hand, continued to yell. 

"What in the world are you talking about, Ron?!" Confusion had started to take over Hermione's mind and she didn’t like that. She raised her voice slightly, not even meaning to. 

"From the moment I met you." He was still whispering but they both knew he wouldn’t be whispering for long. "From the moment I met you! How could you not see it?!" This just confused Hermione even more. Her confusion just infuriated Ron even more. "I LOVE YOU!" This shocked Hermione. She couldn’t speak, she had no words. How could he? Surely, she had heard wrong. "I love you, Hermione." Ron was whispering again now. 

"You've got to be kidding me! I loved you, Ron. I really did. But you didn’t love me back! I knew that. So, I moved on! Draco makes me happy and I love him, whether you like it or not! Okay, Ron?!" Hermione was so worked up that she was in tears, but what she didn’t realise was that Ron was crying too. "I'm sorry, Ron. But I have fallen for someone else, I'm sorry." Hermione was trying to get it through Ron's head that she was over him, but the truth was she wasn't. 

"I think we both know that’s not true, Mione." Ron was trying so hard not to break apart completely. Hermione had started crying, all she could do was fall to the floor and cry, so she did. She looked up at Ron after a while and the look she gave him was of pure sadness. 

"I love you, Ron. I could never not love you, there will always be a place in my heart for you. But I'm with Draco, and I truly do love him. But just remember that through all of this, I do truly love you, but we both know it can't happen." 

"I know," Ron said sadly. "We can never be together, but why? For some Slytherin." He was very jealous of Draco and it was really showing. 

"Ron, stop. I know it may hurt to hear me say this, but I love Draco. And there is nothing you can do to stop that." Ron was really hurt by Hermione's statement because he knew it was true, and he had to accept that. 

"I know, I'm sorry. Friends? I don’t know what I'd do if I were ever to lose you." It pained Ron to say this, but he knew he had to. He truly knew he could never lose her. 

"Friends." Hermione said in agreement. They both knew they could only be friends, even though both of them wanted to be more than friends. But they could never be together, for Harry's sake, he would be heartbroken.


End file.
